A night of daddy duties!
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Danny is left alone with his kids for the night while Delinda goes out with Piper and Sam. ONE SHOT I dont own Las Vegas!


A love song for Danny McCoy

**A night of daddy duties!**

Summary: Danny is left alone with his kids for the night while Delinda goes out with Piper and Sam. ONE SHOT

Danny McCoy sat on the living room's couch while feeding his 6 month old daughter

"Here we go" he said sweetly placing the baby's head against his arm. This made the baby cry

"Shh" he hissed trying to bounce her up and down so she could calm down "come on Jen, help daddy out, please don't cry"

"Daddy!" 3 and a half year old Jack shouted from the other room "daddy!"

"Coming buddy!" Danny shouted walking towards the boy's room with a very soundly baby on his arms

"What is it bud?" Danny asked his son sitting on the bed "I'm trying to feed your sister"

"Sorry, can't put the movie on again!" the boy started jumping up and down with the remote in hand

"Okay, let's see" Danny took the remote from Jack and fixed up the movie "there" he said quietly when the image started moving

"Thanks daddy!" jack said and he sat on the bed again "I'll come back in a while kay?" he Said and Jack nodded without taking his eyes of the screen

He returned to the living room and the phone started ringing. He managed to hold Jen with one hand and grabbed the phone with the other

"Hello?" Danny said

"Hey baby it's me" he heard Dee said on the other side

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked hoping she would come home soon

"Well, I'm having a good time but I miss my babies" Delinda admitted

"well, they miss you too, babe" the marine said and turned to face his daughter who had stopped crying and was now looking deeply into his eyes almost if she knew it was her mother on the other side

"Okay, I have to go now" Delinda said "apparently I'm an obsessive mother"

"kay, I love you" Danny said and Jen chuckled in owe of goodbye

"Bye sweet" Delinda said and hanged up

"Okay jen I think we should get to bed now" he said and placed the baby on position to make her burp and walked towards his room

"Here we go baby girl" Danny said placing her down on the crib that was next to his bed

And walking quietly out the room and closing the door behind him

Next he went to check on Jack who had been really focus on his movie

"Hey bud" he said as he reached the room "ready for bed?"

"Not yet daddy" he said quietly putting a finger in front of his father "the movie is not over "

"I see" the marine said walking towards the small bed and sitting there

"Can I watch it with you?" Danny asked him and Jack's eyes sparkled

"Sure daddy" he said and Danny laid on the bed with Jack's little head rested on his chest

TWO HOURS LATER…

Delinda opened the condo's door quietly. The lights were off

"Danny?" Delinda opened her room's door "Danny?" she noticed Jen sleeping soundly in her crib. Delinda picked up the baby form the crib and started rocking her around the room. _She looked so beautiful sleeping. _

Next she went to check on Jack and when she opened the door her eyes almost watered. It was probably from pregnancy hormones but she couldn't ask for more; more than having her two beautiful babies and super cute husband and soon another baby on the way

Her eyes were focused on the beautiful scene in front of her: both her husband and son slept soundly, apparently they had been watching a movie and fallen asleep

"Danny" she said moving him to wake him up

"Uh?" he asked opening his eyes "hey" he said

"Hey" she said kissing him on the forehead

"When did you get home?" her husband asked picking Jack up and standing up from the bed and placing the boy back on the bed

"Night baby" Delinda said and kissed Jack on the cheek

Man and wife walked to their room and Danny followed Dee to the bathroom. "I want to go to bed now" Danny said and picked his wife up before she could even put their pajamas on

"Danny McCoy!"Delinda laughed "put me down!"

"Why?" Danny asked innocently

"Because, I'm pregnant, tired and want to go to bed now" Delinda said and Danny put her down and handed her, her nightgown

"Fine" the marine gave up and walked to the bed

He was already in bed when Delinda joined him in bed

"Night" he said kissing her on the lips

"Night, I love you"

**Okay a sweet ONE- SHOT hehehe hope it's not too crappy! if you want to know more about Jack or Jen you can go to my profile! **

**A/N: IF YOU LIKED THIS ONE SHOT, I HAVE A LOT MORE IN MIND IN WHICH I CAN USE JACK, JEN AND THE REST OF THE MCCOY CLAN! SO PLEASE TELL!**


End file.
